Miasto z Żelaza i Szkła
prawo|350px|mały|Stacja Wytchnienia Rozdział I „Pospiesz się, Wyn!” – krzyknął Janke. „'Latający Wyjec' się zbliża!” „Wiem!” – odkrzyknął. „Nie musisz mi mówić!” Wyn słyszał pisk naoliwionego żelaza i czuł smak metalu na zębach. Wnętrze rury wentylacyjnej, którą się wspinał, wibrowało w miarę zbliżania się hexdraulicznej windy. Oparł plecy o skośną żelazną powierzchnię i zaparł się nogami po drugiej stronie. Czuł skurcze. Spojrzał w górę. Kwadracik światła stanowiący wyjście z rury wydawał się znajdować niemożliwie daleko. Ponad nim ukazała się głowa jego starszego brata, Nico. „Już prawie, młody” – powiedział Nico, wyciągając rękę do Wyna. „Mam po ciebie zejść?” Wyn pokręcił głową i zaparł się mocniej, prostując plecy i wywołując palący ból w mięśniach nóg. Powolutku posuwał się w górę, aż był na tyle blisko, by złapać rękę brata. Nico złapał go za nadgarstek i podciągnął w górę, wyciągając go z rury. Wyn potknął się i upadł na twarz. Znajdowali się w niszy nad urwiskiem znanej każdemu wyrostkowi w . Jej powierzchnia ledwo wystarczała, by się na niej pomieścili, stojąc jeden obok drugiego nad stromym urwiskiem. Niecałe dziesięć metrów dalej znajdowały się trzy kolumny podtrzymujące windę, każda z nich wykonana z ciężkiego żelaza i szeroka na dwa metry. Feen stał na najdalej wysuniętym skrawku półki skalnej, patrząc w dół z maniakalnym uśmiechem. Wiatr owiewał go ze wszystkich stron, szarpiąc ubrania i czochrając włosy. Stojąca obok Nico Kez miała zaróżowione z wrażenia policzki. Janke wybijał nerwowy rytm ręką na udzie i mierzył Wyna posępnym wzrokiem. „Prawie się przez ciebie spóźniliśmy”. „Wyjca jeszcze tu nie ma” – odszczeknął Wyn. „Na nic się nie spóźniliśmy.” Janke rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie, ale z uwagi na obecność Nico nie odważył się na więcej. Janke był postrachem słabszych w Domu Nadziei dla Sierot, warto go jednak było mieć w pobliżu, gdy zbiry chembarona pojawiały się na horyzoncie. Kez schyliła się, by pomóc Wynowi. Ten z uśmiechem przyjął jej wyciągniętą dłoń. „Dzięki” – powiedział. „Nie ma za co” – odpowiedziała przybliżając się, by usłyszał ją mimo hałasu. Chłopak poczuł zapach mydła, którego użyła tego ranka. Pachniał jak chemiczny sok z cytryny. Przygotowując się do tej szczególnej wyprawy postarała się także w kwestii ubrań, wygrzebując starą sukienkę z pudeł ciuchów pozostawionych przez dzieciaki, które z nich wyrosły albo opuściły już przytułek. Wyn także porządnie wytrzepał swoje ubrania. Teraz jednak, przy Kez, poczuł się nagle okropnie niechlujnie. „Nigdy nie jechałam Wyjcem” – powiedziała, nie wypuszczając jego dłoni z własnej. „A ty?” Zgrzyty i huki stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Turkoczący łoskot mechanizmów windy odbijał się od wilgotnych, zielonkawych ścian niszy, zagłuszając wszystkie inne dźwięki. Feen patrzył na nich, a na twarzy Janke wykwitał paskudny uśmiech. Strach przed wyjściem na głupiego dzieciaka sprawił, że łatwiej mu było skłamać. „Ja? Pewnie, mnóstwo razy!” – powiedział i natychmiast tego pożałował. Obejrzał się. Wszyscy inni zgromadzili się na krawędzi przepaści na przykurczonych nogach, opierając się podmuchom wiatru. Wyn nachylił się do ucha Kez. „Przepraszam, sam nie wiem, czemu to powiedziałem” – przyznał. „Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłem. Ani razu. Nie mów tego innym, ale jestem przerażony”. Kez odetchnęła z ulgą. „To dobrze. Nie chciałam być jedyna.” Rozdział II prawo|300px|mały|Rynek Graniczny Przejażdżka Latającym Wyjcem była jednym z wielu rytuałów przejścia dla dzieciaków z Zaun. Innymi było wspięcie się na szczyt Starego Głodomora, zwinięcie sakiewki człowiekowi barona, czy zabawa w przewróć-i-uciekaj z oszustem na szczudłach. W Zaun istniała nieskończona liczba niebezpiecznych zadań dla wyrostków chcących udowodnić wszystkim swoją wartość i śmiałość. Jednak zebranie odwagi do skoku z kamiennej półki wydawało się Wynowi najbardziej szaloną ze wszystkich prób. Ryk zbliżającej się windy stawał się coraz głośniejszy, wypełniając skalną półkę zgrzytem metalu o metal i łoskotem pracującej maszynerii. Nico wychylił się i spojrzał w dół, po czym obrócił się do nich, wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i wyciągnął kciuki do góry. Potem zgiął kolana i rzucił się w dół. Zamachał rękami i nogami i zniknął z pola widzenia. Nie chcąc być gorszy Janke pospieszył za nim, skacząc z urwiska z dzikim okrzykiem. Feen podążył za przyjaciółmi, wciąż uśmiechnięty jak szaleniec. „Gotowa?” – krzyknął Wyn. Jego słowa utonęły w huku Latającego Wyjca. Kez skinęła głową. Nie mogła go słyszeć, ale zrozumiała przekaz. Wciąż trzymała go za rękę. Wyszczerzył zęby i razem pobiegli w stronę krawędzi. Serce Wyna podeszło mu do gardła, waląc o żebra niczym młot pneumatyczny. Zawahał się, ale było już za późno, by się zatrzymać. Dotarł do krawędzi klifu i rzucił się w przepaść, wrzeszcząc wyzywająco z mieszaniną strachu i zuchwałości. Grunt zniknął za jego plecami. Tylko powietrze wypełniało przestrzeń między nim a niższymi poziomami Zaun, setki metrów niżej. Wyna ogarnęło czyste przerażenie. Złapało go w nierozerwalne kleszcze i wycisnęło powietrze z płuc. Spadał w dół, machając rękami i nogami, jakby miał się zaraz nauczyć latać jak skalne dzierzby. Popatrzył w dół. Zobaczył pod sobą obły, pokryty szkłem i żelazem kształt Latającego Wyjca, zbliżający się w szybkim tempie. Nico, Janke i Feen już tam byli, przyczepieni do barokowego okratowania albo zaparci o elementy konstrukcji. Wyn uderzył z impetem w grube szkło i poturlał się w bok. Szukał punktu zaczepienia, zsuwając się powoli po wypukłym oknie. Jego spocone ręce ślizgały się. Stopy na próżno szukały oparcia. Musi być coś, za co może się złapać. Niczego nie znalazł. „Nie, nie, nie...” – powtarzał bez tchu, ześlizgując się w stronę krawędzi konstrukcji. „ , zlituj się!” W tym momencie powiew wiatru obrócił go na brzuch i zobaczył hak wystający z boku ogromnej windy. Rzucił się w jego stronę, a wiatr popchnął go o tyle, że udało mu się go dosięgnąć. Jego palce zacisnęły się na metalowej części konstrukcji. Gdy niebezpieczeństwo długiego upadku z brutalnym końcem zostało zażegnane, Wyn nareszcie mógł oprzeć nogi i rozejrzeć się za Kez. Była powyżej niego i śmiała się histerycznie. Wyn też poczuł przemożną ochotę chichotania i nie mógł przestać się szczerzyć, gdy wspinał się w miejsce, gdzie górna powierzchnia Latającego Wyjca była mniej stroma. Nico wydał okrzyk radości na jego widok i szturchnął Janke w ramię. „Widzisz? Mówiłem, że mu się uda!” Wyn zbliżył się do brata. Nogi miał jak z waty. Wciągnął duży haust świeżego powietrza. Na dole, w slumsach, powietrze miało wręcz teksturę. Im wyżej, tym stawało się ostrzejsze i uderzało mu do głowy. „Nieźle młody, nieźle” – pochwalił go Nico, klepiąc go po plecach. Po chwili starszy brat zakaszlał i wypluł szarą flegmę na szkło. Nico wytarł usta wierzchem dłoni, na której została ciemna smuga. „E tam, to proste” – powiedział Wyn. Nico zaśmiał się. „Warto było, co?” „Pięknie tutaj” – powiedziała Kez. Wyn musiał się z nią zgodzić. Daleko w dole Zaun rozpościerało się na skalnym podłożu kanionu niczym migoczące, butelkowozielone morze świateł i kolorów. Para nad Fabryką Drewna połyskiwała tęczą, a lśniący dym tworzył spiralne kształty nad chemicznymi kuźniami. Z tak wysoka błotne stawy lśniły jak szmaragdy, a mrugające światła palenisk wyglądały w ciemności jak gwiazdy, które tak rzadko można było dostrzec z Domu Nadziei. Łzy wezbrały w oczach Wyna. Próbował sam siebie przekonać, że to przez pęd i wiatr. Daleko w górze widniało i jego wieże z kości słoniowej i brązu, miedzi i złota. Ten widok także urzekał, jednak piękno Zaun było bliższe jego sercu. Ulice Zaun przepełniało życie i witalność, każda z nich wypełniona falującą masą ludzi. Wyn kochał Zaun. Mimo wszystkich swoich wad, których było niemało – a może i dzięki nim – to miasto, nieprzewidywalne i wybujałe, tętniło w rytm, którego próżno szukać w Piltover. Wyn spojrzał przez szybę pod swoimi nogami na masę ludzi gapiącą się na niego. Pasażerowie Latającego Wyjca byli przyzwyczajeni do pasażerów na gapę, co nie znaczyło, że ich lubili. Było tam kilkoro Zaunitów, większość jednak stanowili wysoko postawieni mieszkańcy Piltover, wracający do domu po wieczorze spędzonym w oświetlonych lampami gazowymi pasażach handlowych, salonach kulinarnych czy głośnych halach muzycznych w Zaun. „Pieprzone Pilciaki” – parsknął Janke. „W odwiedzinach u biedaków z Zaun. Wydaje im się, że są tacy odważni, przyjeżdżając tutaj, a na koniec i tak wracają na noc do ciepłego Piltover”. „Znacznie mniej gotówki wpływałoby do Zaun, gdyby nie przyjeżdżali” – zauważyła Kez. „Pilciaki dobrze sobie radzą poza Zaun, a nam lepiej się wiedzie dzięki nim. Pomyśl, ile wspaniałych dni spędziliśmy w Piltover? Pamiętasz fajerwerki nad Słonecznymi Wrotami w Dzień Postępu? I tę dziewczynę, którą podrywałeś? Dużo gadasz, Janke, ale to ty zawsze chcesz jechać na górę”. Wybuchnęli śmiechem. Na twarzy Janke wykwitnął rumieniec. „Chcą się gapić, to niech mają na co!” – powiedział Feen, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu. Wychudzony chłopak zsunął szelki z ramion, opuścił spodnie i posadził tyłek na szklanym dachu. „Hej, Pilciaki, dzisiaj pełnia!” I jak pies jeżdżący tyłkiem po podłodze Feen zaczął się zsuwać po szybie, prezentując stłoczonym, bezradnym widzom swoje pośladki w całej okazałości. Wszyscy zaśmiali się głośno na widok zszokowanych twarzy pasażerów windy, zasłaniających oczy dzieci i wygrażających pięściami brudnym zauńskim urwisom. „Nie jedziemy na samą górę” – powiedział Nico, gdy odzyskał oddech i wytarł łzy. „'Babette' jest na poziomie Antresoli”. „Nie wiemy nawet, czy Mama Elodie tam będzie” – powiedział Janke. „Będzie” – rzekł Wyn. „Widziałem afisze z teatru na jej biurku. Namalowane obrazki, jak śpiewa na scenie. To tak pewne jak to, że po Dniu nastaje Szarość. Ale musimy się pospieszyć, ma występ o ósmej, a już po szóstej!” Mama Elodie była panią Domu Nadziei, przytułku zapewniającego byt wielu sierotom, powstałym w obliczu nieszczęścia, które spadło na Zaun. Przytułek założyły rodziny, które zostały później klanami Piltover. Znalazły tam schronienie ponad dwie setki dzieci pozbawione rodzin. Jednak na przestrzeni czasu coraz mniej napływało pieniędzy z nowo powstałego miasta i zasoby finansowe instytucji poczęły topnieć. Zamożne rodziny zdecydowały w końcu, że przeznaczyły na przytułek wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, by zadośćuczynić własnemu poczuciu winy. Mama Elodie, ciemnoskóra kobieta twierdząca, że jest księżniczką, jako jedyna z załogi została, by doglądać przytułku. Wyn podejrzewał, że historia o jej pochodzeniu została wymyślona, by nakłonić chembaronów do hojniejszych datków, podobały mu się jednak jej opowieści o tym, jak wybrała prawdziwy świat nad nudne życie w pałacowych komnatach. Wynowi nie mieściło się w głowie, jak można odwrócić się od takiego bogactwa. Nigdy jednak nie spotkał nikogo innego z Ionii, nawet gdy robił za posłańca wśród żeglarzy w dokach. Każdy podrzutek i przybłęda w Domu Nadziei słyszał, jak Mama Elodie śpiewa podczas sprzątania i gotowania. Jej głos był niesamowity. Wyn często zasypiał przy jej kołysankach, gdy był berbeciem. Ostatnio, gdy zanosił Mamie Elodie herbatę, zobaczył na jej biurku złożoną broszurę z Teatralnego Emporium Babette, wetkniętą pod stos otwartych listów. Ze względu na brak czasu mógł tylko rzucić okiem, ale przyrzekał na skrzynię złotych odłamków, że widniała na niej Mama Elodie, przebrana w najlepsze szaty i śpiewająca na oświetlonej reflektorami scenie. Zauważyła jego spojrzenie, przez co zarobił pstryczka w ucho i ostrą reprymendę. Powiedział innym, co zobaczył. Niecałą godzinę później mieli już gotowy plan wyprawy do teatru. „Patrz!” – krzyknął Wyn, szturchając Nico w żebra. Nico spojrzał w dół i skinął głową, widząc umundurowanego konduktora mówiącego przez składaną tubę. „Ostrzega tych na górze, by uważali na Zaunitów jadących na gapę” – powiedział Nico. „Ale to nieważne. Mówiłem, że nie jedziemy na samą górę.” „Gdzie wysiadamy, w takim razie?” – zapytał Feen, wstając i litościwie podciągając portki. „Tuż pod platformą jest stary mechanizm na dźwignię” – powiedział Nico, wskazując palcem. „Jest tam całkiem nieźle, płasko i szeroko, a tuż obok jest rura wentylacyjna z poluzowanym włazem.” „Będziemy musieli znowu skakać?” – zapytał Wyn. Nico wyszczerzył zęby i mrugnął do niego. „Ta, ale to chyba nie problem dla takiego zawodowca jak ty, co?” Rozdział III Wyn z drżeniem wypuścił powietrze. Jego dłonie krwawiły po złapaniu zardzewiałej dźwigni. Jego drugi skok był tak samo mrożący krew w żyłach jak pierwszy, ale przynajmniej tym razem wiedział, że mu się uda. Latający Wyjec kontynuował swoją podróż w górę, który to widok bardzo go cieszył. Na szczęście powrót do Zaun będzie znacznie łatwiejszy. Pójdą schodami wyciętymi w skale albo zjadą w dół zjeżdżalnią towarową zataczającą łuki pośród wszechobecnych struktur wspierających, wystających ze zbocza klifu. Dźwignia znajdowała się tuż przy otwartej rurze wentylacyjnej, dokładnie tak, jak powiedział Nico. W środku śmierdziało toksycznymi odpadkami, ale przynajmniej było sucho. W miarę. Na szczęście było na tyle wysoko, że dało się wyprostować. Musiało tędy przepływać mnóstwo nieczystości. „Gdzie to się kończy?” – spytała Kez, uważnie omijając kałuże zielonkawej mazi zbierającej się we wgłębieniach metalu. „Wylot jest tuż za Pompownią Bonscutt. Tak mi się wydaje” – powiedział Nico. „Nie wiesz na pewno?” – zapytał Janke. „Myślałem, że już tu byłeś”. „Tak, ale ponad rok temu. Nie wiem, czy wszystko będzie tak samo wyglądać.” Szli wzdłuż rury, która unosiła się i zakręcała w skale. Klif poruszał się lekko, a metal jęczał i skrzypiał. „Klify znowu się skarżą” – wyszeptała Kez. „Co mówią?” – spytał Wyn. „Nikt tego nie wie” – odpowiedziała. „Mama Elodie powiedziała mi kiedyś, że skała wciąż cierpi po tym, jak podzielili ląd, by zbudować kanał. Mówiła, że od czasu do czasu skała łka, gdy jej smutek staje się zbyt wielki. I że to dlatego ziemia drży.” „A więc z tego, co nam wiadomo, rura może się kończyć ścianą z kamienia albo powykręcanym metalem?” – spytał Janke. „Może tak być” – odrzekł Nico. „Ale szczerze wątpię. Patrzcie.” Nico wskazał palcem prześwity światła w dali. W powietrzu wisiały wirujące kłębki kurzu. Dalej Wyn zobaczył zardzewiałą drabinę, wznoszącą się do kwadratowego otworu w rurze. „Wygląda na to, że znaleźliśmy wyjście” – powiedział Nico. Rozdział IV Wyn był na Antresoli tylko kilka razy w swoim życiu, i każda z tych wypraw pozostawiła po sobie bardzo żywe wspomnienia. Leżąca tuż pod umowną granicą pomiędzy Zaun i Piltover – płynną i stale zmieniającą się – Antresola była kwitnącym centrum kosmopolitycznych pasaży handlowych, superklubów, sali koncertowych i domów uciech i jedną z najludniejszych dzielnic obu miast. Przez ludzi mieszkających i pracujących tam była też powszechnie uważana za miejsce, gdzie odbywa się prawdziwe życie Zaun. Grupka wyrostków wydostała się z rury i skierowała się w stronę jednej z głównych arterii dzielnicy. Wyn i Kez jako jedyni potrafili czytać na tyle dobrze, by rozszyfrować nazwy ulic, i Kez poprowadziła ich na szeroki bulwar pełen najdziwniejszych ludzi, jakich Wyn kiedykolwiek widział. Kobiety i mężczyźni z Piltover i Zaun radośnie mijali się na brukowanej ulicy, odziani w kolorowe koronki i kapelusze z piórkiem. Kobiety nosiły falbaniaste suknie z okrągłymi dekoltami i wielobarwne szarfy. Mężczyźni wyglądali olśniewająco w swoich długich frakach i wypolerowanych butach, które nie wytrzymałyby jednego dnia w błocie niższej części miasta. „Wszyscy się uśmiechają” – zauważył, czując, że kąciki jego własnych ust unoszą się na ich wzór. „I śmieją”. „Też byś się śmiał, gdybyś nie musiał codziennie walczyć o jedzenie” – powiedział Janke. Wyn otworzył usta do odpowiedzi, ale Nico powstrzymał go spojrzeniem. Janke był jednym z najstarszych wyrzutków z Domu Nadziei. Niedługo będzie musiał opuścić przytułek i znaleźć własny sposób na życie. Nic dziwnego, że czuł gorycz. Wyn doskonale to rozumiał. Kto nie chciałby mieć czegoś więcej? Kto nie chciałby mieszkać w lepszym miejscu? Bezlitosna rzeczywistość nie pozwalała nikomu na lepsze życie niż to, na które go stać. Większość ludzi zadowalała się świadomością bycia częścią czegoś większego, ale Wyn marzył o życiu w miejscu, gdzie mógłby chodzić za rękę z piękną dziewczyną, pójść do teatru i zjeść posiłek przy świetle księżyca, gdy tylko tego zapragnie. Pod wpływem impulsu złapał Kez za rękę, a gdy jej nie zabrała, poczuł, że jego serce bije mocniej niż podczas pierwszego skoku. Prowadzeni przez Nico maszerowali środkiem ulicy tak, jakby mieli pełne prawo, by tu być. Prawo, technicznie rzecz biorąc, mieli, ale spojrzenia, które przyciągały ich brudne stroje, jasno dawały do zrozumienia, że choć nikt ich stąd nie wyrzuci, to nie są mile widziani. Przez chwilę Wyn wyobrażał sobie, że mogą tu zostać na zawsze i przechadzać się po ulicach skąpanych światłem chemicznych latarni, otoczeni ludźmi, którzy skierują ich do najlepszych delikatesów serwujących najlepsze zapiekanki z kaczki albo poradzą, który spektakl trzeba koniecznie zobaczyć. W swojej wizji ubrany był jak panicz, pozdrawiał współobywateli i unosił kapelusz na widok odwiedzających dzielnicę przedstawicieli klanów. „Czy to kultywator?” – spytał, wskazując okratowaną kopułę z dymionego szkła wystającą poza krawędź klifu. „Chyba tak” – powiedziała Kez. „Nigdy nie widziałam żadnego z bliska”. Żelazny most i naprężone kable utrzymywały szklaną kopułę w miejscu przy skale. Grupa zatrzymała się, by podziwiać piękno tego, co się w niej znajdowało. Za szkłem niewielkich rozmiarów znajdował się las wysokich drzew o szerokich liściach, którym zajmował się bogato odziany ogrodnik o ogolonej i wytatuowanej czaszce. Feeria barw kolorowych kwiatów o płatkach czerwonych, złotych i niebieskich kontrastowała z otaczającą ją głęboką zielenią. Wyn w całym swoim życiu nigdy nie widział nic piękniejszego. Pomachał do ogrodnika i zamarzył o wspólnym z Kez spacerze przez las, napawając się zapachami i czując miękką trawę pod stopami. Ogrodnik uśmiechnął się i odmachał mu, by po chwili wrócić do swoich zajęć. Rozległo się bicie dzwonów. Wyn doliczył do siedmiu. „Chodźcie” – powiedział ponaglająco. „Przedstawienie niedługo się zacznie”. Janke zwrócił się do Nico. „Jesteś pewien, że wiesz, gdzie to jest?” „Babette? Tak, wiem” – powiedział Nico, zasłaniając usta przy kolejnym napadzie kaszlu. „Zabrałem tam kiedyś Aleezę, jak zdobyłem trochę kasy, gdy się założyłem, że przepiję kupca z Bel'Zhun.” Wyn dobrze pamiętał ten wieczór, gdy patrzył z niedowierzaniem na swojego brata wlewającego w siebie jeden po drugim kieliszki kouaxi, mocnego alkoholu według pędzonego na sfermentowanym kozim mleku. Trzeba było dwudziestu kolejek, by kupiec wreszcie padł. Nico miał potem kaca przez cały tydzień. „To już blisko” – powiedział Nico. Wchodzili właśnie na ogromny plac wydrążony w skale. Tłum ludzi, rozmawiających, negocjujących i kłócących się, wypełniał całą dostępną przestrzeń. Kilka osób z metalowymi ulepszeniami i znakami chembaronów spacerowało po placu, było ich jednak niewiele i przyciągały więcej nieprzychylnych spojrzeń niż ktokolwiek inny. Na samym końcu placu wznosiła się wielka, kolorowa budowla, z której dochodziły ciekawe odgłosy. Naganiacze wykrzykiwali słowa zachęty i rozdawali broszury. Imponującej wielkości portyk budynku tworzyły żłobione kolumny z czarnego marmuru przetykanego złotymi żyłami, a nad nim wisiały rzeźby dzikich zwierząt, smoków i uzbrojonych wojowników. Oświetlone przez zielonkawe, chwiejne światło chemicznych latarni postacie zdawały się żyć i poruszać. „Przed wami Teatralne Emporium Babette” – ogłosił Nico z głębokim ukłonem, wskazując na jasno oświetlony budynek. Rozdział V prawo|mały|250px|Widok na Piltover i Zaun (Wieża College'u Techmaturgii „Jak to – nie możemy wejść?” – nie rozumiał Nico. Dwaj odźwierni zagradzający im drogę byli bogato odziani, żadna ilość kolorowych fatałaszków nie mogła jednak ukryć ich skłonności do okrucieństwa. Wężowe tatuaże pokrywały ich karki i nadgarstki, a jeden z nich posiadał mechaniczne ramię wibrujące energią. Elektryczna maczuga? Czy coś bardziej niebezpiecznego? A może po prostu coś w nim nie stykało. „Zapłacimy” – powiedziała Kez. „Nie idzie o pieniądze, dziecinko” – powiedział pierwszy z odźwiernych, którego Wyn w myślach zdążył nazwać Chemdmuchem. „W takim razie o co chodzi?” – spytała. „Nie jesteście odpowiednio odziani”. „Otóż to” – zawtórował mu drugi, ten z mechanicznym, brzęczącym ramieniem. „Pani Babette oczekuje pewnego poziomu... higieny od kreacji swoich gości. Obawiam się, że wasze stroje nieco odbiegają od wymaganego standardu”. „Ta, wracajcie skąd przyszliście” – powiedział pierwszy. „Skąd przyszliśmy?” – nie zrozumiała Kez. „Przecież jesteśmy w Zaun? To stąd pochodzimy, ty głupi mięśniaku!” „Spadajcie stąd, przybłędy” – warknął Chemdmuch. „Ta część miasta to nie jest wasze Zaun”. „Dobra” – powiedział Nico. Odwrócił się na pięcie i zrobił pierwszy krok. „Spadamy stąd”. „Czekaj... Co?” – zapytał Wyn, gdy grupa zaczęła oddalać się od odźwiernych. „Tak po prostu wrócimy do domu?” Jego brat odczekał, aż znajdą się poza zasięgiem słyszenia, zanim odpowiedział, upewniając się uprzednio, że tłumek przy wejściu zasłania ich przed odźwiernymi. „Jasne, że nie” – stwierdził. „Wygłupiliśmy się. Zapomnieliśmy o pierwszej zasadzie slumsów: tylko ofiary wchodzą głównymi drzwiami”. Rozdział VI Spędzili dziesięć minut na przemierzaniu placu wzdłuż i wszerz, zanim znaleźli to, czego szukali. Wyn nie spuszczał oka z drzwi do teatru. Ludzie wciąż wchodzili, więc przedstawienie nie mogło jeszcze się zacząć. „Tam” – powiedział Feen, wskazując palcem pióropusz zielonego dymu, który pojawił się nagle nad jednym z dachów. Feen pracował dla Gray-Scrape'a Malkeva, konserwatora przewodów wentylacyjnych. Jego praca polegała na czołganiu się przez wąskie kanały i usuwaniu szumowin w miejscach, gdzie rury zanadto się przytkały. Źródłem dymu była knajpka wyglądająca, jakby specjalizowała się w fuzji smaków ulicznych przekąsek Zaun i eleganckich dań Piltover. Gośćmi przybytku byli ospali artyści, a potrawy wyglądały zbyt pięknie, by je zjeść. „Jeśli to nie jest połączony przewód, to ja jestem księżniczką” – powiedział Feen. „Wyraźnie czuć zapach jedzenia wymieszany z wyziewami kryształowych palników z Babette”. „Nie bez powodu zabraliśmy cię ze sobą, Feen” – uśmiechnął się Nico, prowadząc ich w górę alei wydrążonej w skale pomiędzy knajpą a teatrem. Na jej końcu pod ścianą ustawione były jedna na drugiej ciężkie skrzynie przywiezione z doków, a ponad nimi wisiały syczące, jęczące rurociągi. Krzepcy pracownicy wnosili skrzynie do środka, chrząkając z wysiłku. Żaden z nich nawet nie spojrzał na bandę umorusanych dzieciaków. Feen rysował palcami w powietrzu trasę przewodów, licząc coś i słuchając ich rzężenia. Pociągnął nosem. Jego twarz wykrzywił grymas zadowolenia. „To ten” – powiedział, wskazując wąski przewód prowadzący wewnątrz skały. „Jesteś pewien?” – zapytał Janke. „Żeby się nie okazało, że źle wybrałeś i wpadniemy do jakiejś dziury.” „Nie mylę się, matole” – odpowiedział Feen. „Jakbyś przeczołgał się przez tyle sadzy i szlamu co ja, to też wyczułbyś nosem, co dokąd prowadzi”. Rozdział VII Odczekali chwilę, aż pracownicy knajpy pójdą na przerwę. Wspięli się po skrzyniach na dach. Feen szybko znalazł mały właz z boku rury i otworzył go. Wyn z powątpiewaniem popatrzył na opary wydostające się z otworu. „Czy to bezpieczne?” – spytał. „Wystarczająco bezpieczne dla takich szczurów jak my” – rzucił Feen. „Uwierz, więcej brudu osadzi ci się w płucach podczas spaceru Ciemnymi Zaułkami niż od tych oparów”. Wyn nie był tego taki pewien, ale Feen już wczołgał się do środka, a za nim Janke i Kez. Nico machnął ręką w stronę rury. „Twoja kolej, młody” – powiedział. Wyn skinął głową i przelazł przez właz, kierując się odgłosami szurających kolan, przekleństw i kaszlu. Feen miał rację. Powietrze w tunelu cuchnęło, ale w niczym nie przypominało to walki o każdy oddech po nastaniu Szarości w dolnym mieście. Nico wczołgał się za nim. W ogólnym hałasie dało się słyszeć, jak szurał łokciami i kolanami. Światło sączyło się do środka przez pęknięcia w metalu, ale ustało, gdy minęli miejsce, w którym przewód zanurzał się w skale. „Jak daleko jeszcze?” – zawołał Nico do przodu. Jego głos brzmiał dziwnie, odbijając się od metalu. Nie było odpowiedzi. Usłyszeli tylko echo. Wyn starał się nie myśleć o powodach, dla których nikt się nie odezwał. Czy rura rzeczywiście mogła prowadzić w przepaść, jak obawiał się tego Janke? A może inni napotkali na kieszeń gazu i stracili przytomność albo się udusili? A może skały w tym miejscu też były smutne i postanowiły zmiażdżyć malutkie postacie czołgające się przez jej żyły? Tuż zanim myśl o byciu zmiażdżonym przez ogarnięte melancholią skały sparaliżowała Wyna ze strachu, z góry wysunęła się ręka i złapała go za kark. „Mam cię!” – wydyszał głos, gdy ramię wyciągało chłopaka przez klapę, której nie dojrzał w ciemności. Krzyknął zaskoczony i szarpnął się, lecz po chwili zrozumiał, że to Janke chwycił go z rury. Leżał na drewnianej podłodze w pozbawionym światła pokoju. Nie, nie całkiem – cienka linia prześwitywała pod drzwiami w jednej ze ścian. Gdy oczy Wyna przyzwyczaiły się do półmroku, ukazała im się miriada sprzętu teatralnego porozrzucanego w pozornym nieładzie po całym pokoju. Widział półki pełne masek, kostiumów w krzykliwych kolorach i rekwizytów. Feen biegał w kółko z górną połową przebrania konia na głowie i śmiał się do rozpuku. Kez założyła złotą koronę wysadzaną szklanymi koralikami po bokach i lśniącym, czerwonym kamieniem na samym środku. Janke machał drewnianym mieczem pomalowanym tak, by imitował błyszczący metal. Wyn uśmiechnął się, gdy Nico jako kolejny wydostał się z rury. Czuł lekkie zawroty głowy, ale nie wiedział, czy z powodu oparów w tunelu czy emocji związanych z udanym wejściem. „Dobra robota, Feen” – powiedział Nico, kaszląc i otrzepując się z kurzu. Po raz kolejny splunął na podłogę. Feen odrzucił w kąt kostium konia i rozpromienił się, słysząc niecodzienną pochwałę. Zaczął coś mówić, ale w tym samym momencie usłyszeli bicie bębnów i dźwięk piszczałek. „Zaczyna się” – powiedziała Kez. Rozdział VIII prawo|325px Wnętrze teatru Babette było równie imponujące co jego fasada. Wielką salę upiększały kolorowe tkaniny, złocone balkony i sklepiony sufit udekorowany niesamowitymi freskami przedstawiającymi gęste lasy, majestatyczne góry i boleśnie niebieskie jeziora. Ogromny kandelabr skrzący się tysiącami kryształów zwisał z samego środka sufitu, rozsyłając na całe pomieszczenie drobne okruchy światła. Setki ludzi wypełniały salę – rozbawieni goście w eleganckich strojach i tancerze pozbawieni zarówno płaszczy, jak i zahamowań. Na wyniesionej scenie stali muzycy wygrywający głęboką, oszałamiającą melodię, od której wrzała krew, a nogi same rwały się do tańca. Muzyka była rozbrajająca. Wyn zaśmiał się, dając Kez zaciągnąć się na parkiet. W każdym innym miejscu widok pięciorga obdartusów wywołałby ostrą reakcję, ale tutaj, pośród wirujących tancerzy i śpiewaków, mało kto zwracał na nich uwagę. Poruszali się z płynnością charakterystyczną dla dzieciaków potrafiących w mgnieniu oka wywinąć się z uchwytu strażników z Piltover. Feen tupał i skakał jak szaleniec, z wyciągniętymi na boki rękami. Janke przesuwał się powoli po parkiecie, kiwając głową, zagubiony w swym własnym muzycznym świecie. Tańcząc, Nico wydawał się jakby płynął przez tłum. Co i raz się zatrzymywał, by mrugnąć do pięknej dziewczyny. Wyn i Kez kręcili na zmianę piruety, machając do tłumu. Muzyka była tak głośna, że nie mogli rozmawiać. Chłopakowi to nie przeszkadzało. Skierowane na kandelabr chemiczne światło stworzyło tęczę i rozbiło się na miliard oszałamiających kolorami kawałków. Wyn podniósł ręce, jakby próbował złapać tańczące światełka. Kez zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i także sięgnęła w górę. Czuł zapach jej mydła i potu, miękkość włosów i ciepło jej ciała. Chciał, żeby ta chwila nigdy się nie skończyła. Niestety, tak się stało. Gdy na ramię Wyna opadła umięśniona ręka, zamiast zdziwienia ogarnęło go druzgocące poczucie straty – odebrano mu wspaniałą chwilę, która mogła już nigdy się nie powtórzyć. Zaklął pod nosem, jednak słowa uwięzły mu w gardle, gdy zobaczył nad sobą odźwiernego, Chemdmucha. „Czy nie mówiłem wam, żebyście wracali do swoich kanałów?” Chłopak spojrzał na Kez, która aż drżała z wrażenia. Skinęła do niego głową, odpowiadając na nieme pytanie wyciągnięciem ręki. Wyn splótł swoje palce z jej i wrzasnął: „Chodu!” Wykręcił się z chwytu Chemdmucha i razem rzucili się w sam środek parkietu. Kez krzyknęła dziko, gdy przebiegli przez tłum tancerzy, jakby grali w berka w kanałach. Biegli ręka w rękę, a Chemdmuch deptał im po piętach. Rozpychał się w tłumie jak taran, ale nie mógł się mierzyć z Kez i Wynem, którzy nauczyli się uciekać w momencie, gdy po raz pierwszy stanęli na nogi. Uciekali już przed strażnikami, zbirami i wszelkimi rodzajami zmechanizowanych ochroniarzy. Gruby odźwierny nie był dla nich wielkim wyzwaniem. Słyszeli wściekłe krzyki Chemdmucha, przebijające się przez muzykę. Wesoło skakali pomiędzy kręcącymi się tancerzami i śpiewakami. Kez mocno trzymała go za rękę. Wyn nie mógł przestać się śmiać nawet wtedy, gdy pozwolili Chemdmuchowi zanadto się do siebie zbliżyć. W momencie, w którym wyciągnięta ręka Chemdmucha miała ponownie opaść na jego ramię, odźwierny padł na ziemię, trafiony w twarz przez łokieć rozszalałego Feena. Mężczyzna potoczył się po posadzce. Wyn nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, by kiedykolwiek czuł się tak wspaniale. Każdy krok jego tańca i biegu idealnie wpasowywał się w rytm muzyki. Każdy takt melodii nuconej przez chór wydawał się być napisany specjalnie, by uczcić ten moment. Śmiali się jak szaleńcy przy feerii dźwięków i barw, zjednoczeni w sposób, jakiego wcześniej nie znali. A potem muzyka ustała. Światła zgasły, tylko jeden chemiczny reflektor oświetlił środek sceny. Zamarli w ruchu tancerze westchnęli zgodnie, gdy w kręgu światła wprost z podłogi wyłoniła się kobieta. Wyna nie obchodziło, czy była to magia czy cud techniki teatralnej – wejście zapierało dech w piersiach. „Mama Elodie” – wyszeptała Kez. Wyn wiedział, że to ona, ale jakoś nie mógł skojarzyć surowej, statecznej pani Domu Nadziei z boginią na scenie. Jej długie włosy zebrane były w splot skomplikowanych warkoczyków przetykanych jadeitem i perłami, skrzącymi się jak najwspanialsze gwiazdy. Miała na sobie soczystozieloną suknię upiętą w misterne falbany i błyszczącą niczym atłasowa pajęcza skóra. Była najpiękniejszą kobietą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Mama Elodie podniosła głowę, a muzyka zaczęła się wznosić od powolnego, spokojnego rytmu aż w takt przyspieszonego bicia serca. Jej sylwetka poruszała się w rytm muzyki, a jej ciemna skóra lśniła, pokryta diamentowym pyłem. Powiodła wzrokiem przez tłum, obdarzając wszystkich zebranych w Babette hipnotyzującym spojrzeniem. Uśmiechnęła się, jakby zaskoczona obecnością tak wielu ludzi, a ciepło widoczne w jej migdałowych oczach było ujmujące. Wyn poczuł, jak bijąca od niej dobroć bierze go w objęcia. Wydawało mu się, jakby warstwa za warstwą topniał w jego duszy ciężar, którego istnienia nie był nawet świadomy. A potem zaczęła śpiewać. Nie rozumiał słów, ale sączyły się słodkie niczym miód, częściowo mówione, częściowo nucone. Każdy wers płynął w powietrzu jak liść na wietrze w ciepłą, letnią noc, zataczając kręgi po sali. Ton i natężenie jej głosu rosło powoli, zwiększając wrażenie mrowienia na skórze Wyna. Piosenka Mamy Elodie trafiała wprost do jego serca i ogarniała cały jego umysł. Czuł rosnące poczucie bliskości między sobą a Kez. Jego oczy spotkały jej i wiedział, że ona czuła to samo. Ale to nie wszystko. Wyn czuł się dziwnie połączony z każdym z zebranych gości. Ogarnęło go nieznane dotąd wrażenie jedności i harmonii, o jakim nigdy nie marzył. Dłonie Mamy Elodie rysowały kształty w powietrzu, a przestrzeń wypełniała magia jej potężnego głosu, który przenikał przez skórę i kości i nadawał harmonię wszystkiemu, czemu jej brakowało. Pot zalśnił na jej skórze, żyły nabrzmiały na szyi. Jakkolwiek tworzyła tak wspaniałą muzykę, bez wątpienia ją to wyczerpywało. Światło wypełniające salę przygasało w miarę cichnięcia jej głosu. Ostatnie takty melodii topniały niczym śnieg na wiosnę, przywodząc na myśl zachód słońca nad oceanem w zimowy wieczór. Łzy spływały po twarzy Wyna, lecz nie próbował ich ukrywać. Wiedział, że nie tylko on płacze. Dziesiątki kobiet i mężczyzn łkały po cichu, wyciągając ręce do Mamy Elodie w niemej prośbie o więcej. Ona kołysała się na scenie, nieubłaganie prowadząc pieśń ku końcowi. Ukryty mechanizm począł powoli, bardzo powoli opuszczać ją pod scenę. Głos cichł, aż stał się zaledwie aksamitnym szeptem. Wkrótce i on zaniknął. Salę przepełniał mrok. Wyn z drżeniem wypuścił powietrze, gdy teatr poczęły powoli rozjaśniać światła. Zamrugał, pozwalając oczom przystosować się do oświetlenia. Jak długo trwała pieśń Mamy Elodie? Kilka godzin? Kilka minut? Nie wiedział tego. Czuł się jednocześnie zmordowany i nowo narodzony. Jego myśli zdawały się lżejsze, a płuca czystsze niż kiedykolwiek. Odwrócił się do Kez i zobaczył, że ona odczuwa to samo. Członkowie widowni uśmiechali się i obejmowali zarówno przyjaciół, jak i nieznajomych, połączeni magią chwili, której razem doświadczyli. Nico, Feen i Janke zbliżyli się do pary przyjaciół, każdy z nich poruszony do głębi. Wyn nie wiedział, jak to się stało, ale było jasne, że ta chwila wszystkich odmieniła. „Wy też...?” – zapytał. „Tak” – odpowiedział Nico. Wszyscy padli sobie w objęcia, pięcioro sierot z Zaun połączonych poczuciem przynależności, jakiego już nigdy nie mieli doświadczyć. Gdy wreszcie się od siebie odsunęli, przed sobą zobaczyli dwóch odźwiernych, Chemdmucha i Brzęczyka, zaciskających ręce w pięści. Nos Chemdmucha sterczał krzywo. „Dobrze mu tak” – pomyślał Wyn. „Mówiliśmy wam chyba, żebyście wracali do domu” – warknął Brzęczyk. „Cholerne szczury” – parsknął Chemdmuch, trzymając się za krwawiący nos. „Wydaje im się, że mogą nas przechytrzyć.” Walnął pięścią w wyciągniętą dłoń, by podkreślić wypowiedziane słowa. „Czas, byście stąd wylecieli, i nie obiecuję, że nie będzie bolało” – powiedział Brzęczyk niemal przepraszającym tonem. „To nie będzie potrzebne” – rozległ się melodyjny głos za ich plecami. Wyn westchnął z ulgą, gdy poczuł rękę Mamy Elodie na swoim ramieniu. Jej palce były ciepłe, a dotyk uspokajał. „Są z tobą?” – zapytał Chemdmuch. „Tak, są ze mną” – odpowiedziała Mama Elodie. Dwaj odźwierni wyglądali, jakby chcieli jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale uznali, że kłótnia z gwiazdą wieczoru w otoczeniu zachwyconej widowni nie była najlepszym pomysłem. Mężczyźni wycofali się, samym spojrzeniem dając wyrostkom do zrozumienia, że choć udało im się wywinąć tym razem, to powrót do Babette mógłby się dla nich źle skończyć. Wyn odwrócił się do Mamy Elodie, ale magia, którą utkała podczas swojego występu na scenie, opadła bez śladu. Zniknęła ioniańska księżniczka, wróciła zauńska nadzorczyni przytułku. Zmierzyła grupę twardym, surowym spojrzeniem. „Powinnam pozwolić im spuścić wam lanie, żeby dać wam nauczkę” – powiedziała, prowadząc ich w stronę głównych drzwi teatru. Inni smutno kiwali głową, bez słowa przyjmując jej gniew, Wyn jednak jako jedyny dostrzegł iskrę rozbawienia w jej oczach. Mimo to nawet on wiedział, że czeka ich w najbliższej przyszłości sporo niewdzięcznych zadań. „Byłaś niesamowita” – powiedziała Kez, gdy podążali za Mamą Elodie przez plac w stronę ulicy Spadku. Jeżdżąca całą noc winda do Zaun miała tam swoją stację. Przynajmniej nie będą musieli już skakać po dachach wyciągarek albo pokonywać setek schodów. Nico, Feen i Janke pomachali im i odbiegli, wystarczająco dorośli, by sami wrócić do domu. Wynowi to nie przeszkadzało. Był z Kez i Mamą Elodie i cieszył się ze wspólnego powrotu do Domu Nadziei przez szyb oświetlony światłem księżyca. „Gdzie nauczyłaś się tak śpiewać?” – zapytała Kez. „Od mamy, gdy byłam małą dziewczynką” – odpowiedziała Mama Elodie. „Pochodziła ze... starej, ioniańskiej dynastii. Jej głos był dużo wspanialszy od mojego.” „To była piękna pieśń” – powiedział Wyn. „Wszystkie pieśni Vastaya są piękne” – odrzekła Mama Elodie. „Wszystkie są też jednak smutne.” „Dlaczego smutne?” – spytał Wyn. „Istotą prawdziwego piękna jest jego skończoność” – powiedziała Mama Elodie. „Dlatego niektóre z ich pieśni są zbyt smutne, by je teraz śpiewać.” Wyn nie rozumiał do końca, co miała na myśli. Jak pieśń może być zbyt smutna, by ją śpiewać? Chciał o to zapytać, ale im dalej oddalali się od Babette, tym mniej istotne się to wydawało. Spojrzał w górę. Światło chemicznych latarni i odbicia gwiazd lśniły na powierzchniach miasta z żelaza i szkła, gdy przemierzali skalne uliczki, kierując się w stronę domu. Zza chmur wydostał się promień srebrzystego światła księżyca i Wyn głęboko zaciągnął się świeżym powietrzem, wiedząc, że niedługo pozbawiony zostanie tej przyjemności. „Zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, że przez resztę tygodnia będziecie szorować podłogi i wychodek, prawda?” – powiedziała Mama Elodie. Wyn skinął głową. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Wciąż ściskał rękę Kez. Tydzień szorowania podłóg wydawał się niewielką ceną za ten wieczór. „Jasne” – powiedział. „Nie ma sprawy.” Postacie * Ciekawostki * Historia opowiada o grupce sierot chcących się dostać do Teatralnego Emporium Babette, aby zobaczyć występ Mamy Elodie - księżniczkę i panią Domu Nadziei. * Ta opowieść wraz z Dniem Postępu na nowo kształtują historię i wygląd i . * Fragment: „Wszystkie pieśni Vastaya są piękne...” jest pierwszą zapowiedzią nowej rasy - Vastajów. Zobacz także * Opowiadanie Miasto z Żelaza i Szkła en:City of Iron and Glass Kategoria:Opowiadania